A toi, pour toujours, à jamais
by lo hana ni
Summary: OS HPDM Harry est morte ce matin. Draco ne le supporte pas. DES REWIEWS !


**HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR.**

Voila c'est dit.

J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce One-shot parce que … lol c'est bête comme ça … mais je viens de perdre ma petite amie dans un accident et les décris dans cet OS, mes sentiments, j'espère que ça m'aidera à les adoucirent et je peux en parler à personne alors ce soir j'ai décidé d'écrire ça.

Un petit OS HP/DM … Pourquoi ? Evidement c'est parce que je lis tellement de HP/DM que je ne peux plus écrire que ça -.

Il n'y a pas exactement de lemon mais les allusions (enfin je pense que vous connaissez ami(e)s slasheur(se)s.)

Bonne lecture.

P.S : Ce OS n'est pas placé dans dramatique pour rien lol.

_**PDV : Draco.**_

Tu avais 26 ans.

J'en ai 27.

C'était ce matin.

On est l'après midi.

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il c'est passé.

Hier soir on était encore en train de parler de notre mariage.

Tu voulais le service rouge.

Je voulais le vert.

Tu t'es énervé.

Je t'ai calmé.

Tu m'as regardé.

Je t'ai embrassé.

Tu m'as pris par la taille.

Je t'ai déshabillé.

Tu as fait de même.

Je t'ai allongé.

Tu as soupiré.

Je t'ai caressé.

Tu m'as serré.

Je t'ai pris la main.

Tu la léché.

Je t'ai préparé.

Tu as regardé.

Je te réchauffais.

Tu t'offrais.

Je t'ai pénétré.

Tu t'es adapté.

Tu as soupiré.

Je te l'ai répété.

Ces mots que nous avons fabriqués.

Tout en toi toujours,

Je le serais à jamais.

Ce matin tu es parti.

Et je ne le savais pas pourtant.

Pourquoi ne te l'ai pas dit !

Une dernière fois je voulais te le faire entendre.

Il était midi quand on m'a appelé.

J'ai regardé l'heure je sais car j'attendais un coup de fil de toi.

Pourtant, non, je ne t'aurais plus.

Une voix au téléphone gémissait des mots sans sens.

Ils me l'ont dit.

Ils m'ont dit que tu avais cessés.

Que tu étais parti.

Que je ne te reverrais jamais.

Je n'ais pas compris.

Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre.

Pourquoi était ce si simple ?

Une voiture t'a renversée.

Ca tient dans une phrase.

Mais je ne peux pas supporté de l'entendre.

Je me souviens de mon cri.

Car je cris encore.

Un cri silencieux.

Un cri qui t'es réservé.

Ca ne peut pas être vrai.

Dis le moi mon amour.

Ca ne peut pas être vrai.

Par pitié dis le moi !

Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Je ne peux pas me présenté alors que plus jamais je ne t'aurais.

Jamais.

Jamais plus je ne t'entendrais te mettre en colère contre moi.

Jamais plus je ne t'entendrais rire.

Jamais plus je ne pourrais te consoler.

Jamais plus je ne pourrais te voir sourire.

Jamais plus je ne pourrais te faire l'amour.

Jamais plus je te verrais offert à moi.

Jamais plus.

Jamais plus.

Non !

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas.

Faire comme tout les gens leur deuil.

J'ai trop mal.

J'étouffe.

Je cri.

Je ri.

Je pleure.

Je vomi.

Je frappe.

Je cour.

Je tue.

Je blesse.

Mais rien.

Rien n'arrive à effacer cette peine.

Je n'arrive pas, Harry.

Je t'en supplie me laisse pas là seul.

Seul dans nos draps.

Seul dans notre maison.

Seul dans notre vie.

Je ne le supporte plus mon ange.

Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas.

Mais tu m'as abandonné.

Et je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Je t'aime,

A toi, pour toujours, à jamais.

_**Fin du PDV**_

Le lendemain Hermione Weasley alla prendre son journal.

Les yeux gonflées de son récent deuil.

Elle regarda sa petite fille agenouiller dans son jardin avec sa peluche en forme de vif d'or.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent tandis qu'elle ouvrit le journal à la une.

Son cœur rata alors un battement.

**« Triste nouvelle dans le monde sorcier : M. Malefoy Draco vient d'être retrouvé mort dans son appartement. **

**Les voisins ont noté le fait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu et on immédiatement appelé les Aurors.**

**Il semblerait que le jeune veuf est succombé au décès de son ex-mari.**

**Tout les autorités vont faire le nécessaire pour … »**

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers le ciel.

Et eu un sourire.

- J'espère au moins que vous rigolez bien là haut, lança t'elle moqueuse.

Puis elle tourna les talons et repartis.

**Fin.**

**Je viens d'écrire ça à l'instant, je suis en larme.**

**J'ai voulu tout de même rajouté ce commentaire d'Hermione car … je sais pas … je trouvais ça pas mal … **

**Oula ! J'arrête pas de pleurer … c'est assez dur pour moi de parler d'un truc que j'ai moi-même vécu (bien que je ne me sois pas tuer, et cela juste parce que je suis lâche). **

**Mais je suis contente d'avoir écris ça malgré tout.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

**Et au cas contraire … ben euh … j'y peux rien .**

**Maintenant 1 dernier mot : rewiews.**


End file.
